1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more specifically, to a technology that may capture an image of a front side when a user uses a mobile terminal while on the road, may provide the captured image to the user, and may analyze the captured front side image, thus detecting any dangerous situation at the front side and alerting the user.
2. Related Art
With their diversified functions, personal computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, smartphones, or other terminals serve as multimedia players that may perform multiple functions, such as still or motion image capturing, replay of music or movie files, game playing, or broadcast reception.
It may be considered to make better the structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal in order to support and increase the functions of the terminal. Recently, a number of terminals including mobile terminals have more complicated menus to provide various functions.
More and more users use their mobile terminals on the go, which may lead to a higher chance of negligent accident.